


First Impressions

by devilinthedetails



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Disguise, First Meeting, Gen, Identity, Provost Dog's Series, Secrets, Tricks, introductions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Nestor and Okha meet for the first time.





	First Impressions

First Impressions

Okha had just removed her dress, wig, and makeup from her work performing at the Waterlily and was starting to prepare her meal when a sharp rap sounded on her door. Okha might have ignored the knock if it hadn’t been accompanied by the shout, “Dog on business! Open up!” 

Abandoning the fish she was about to season, she tucked a knife into the pocket of her breeches in case her unexpected guest proved troublesome and strode over to the door. Opening it a crack, she saw a strong man in a Dog’s uniform staring back at her and frowned. She wasn’t doing anything illegal performing in the Waterlily but a Dog showing up on her doorstep made her think that she was. 

“Is this the residence of the Amber who just took up performing work at Waterlily’s?” the Dog asked, his keen blue-gray eyes reminding her of the ocean she had sailed across to escape the brodels in Carthak where she had fled when her parents disowned her for being a woman trapped in a man’s body. 

“That Amber lives here.” Okha put on her gruffest tone. She wasn’t about to admit to this strange Dog that she was what the natives of Port Caynn derisively referred to as a spintry since Okha had never encountered law enforcement that was tolerant of sexual deviancy that extended beyond their own affairs with flower girls. “I’m her landlord, Okha Soyan. I can call her if you’d like to speak with her.” 

“Please do.” The Dog inclined a head covered with brown curls. 

“Come inside.” Okha opened the door just wide enough to allow the Dog into her house and gestured for him to have a seat, which he did. “You can wait here while I fetch Amber.” 

With that, she marched upstairs, calling out to an Amber who was only Okha. The wall blocked her from Nestor’s view when she slid into her bedroom and changed into a dress, wig, and makeup that she hoped would be thick enough to fool the keen-eyed Dog downstairs. Her dress disguise and makeup mask in place, she hurried back downstairs, skirts swirling about her ankles. 

“Forgive me for making you wait, sir.” Okha softened her voice into the sweet music of Amber’s, fanning her face with her hand as if the exertion of running down a flight of stairs was too much for her. “I was asleep after work but of course I couldn’t come out in my nightclothes. I had to dress pretty before meeting you.” 

She blinked eyes weighted with mascara at him, but he seemed unaffected by her flirtations as he introduced himself, “I’m Sergeant Nestor Haryse out of South Hills district. I understand that you’re new to Port Caynn.” 

“New to Port Caynn.” Okha forced herself to flash a grin bright as the ruby lipstick she wore. If the Dog believed that she was trying to entice him into bedding her, he wouldn’t suspect that she had man parts beneath her dress. “Not new to performances in pleasure districts. The art of performing in pleasure districts is the same everywhere if you’ll pardon my boldness in saying so, sir.” 

“I realize that you may be very”–Nestor Haryse’s cheeks had inexplicably turned red as Okha’s lipstick as he fumbled for a word–“experienced at performing. However, I wanted to make you aware that I don’t believe that being a performer constitutes consent to every sexual advance nor does agreeing to bed someone give them the right to get rough with you as far as I’m concerned. Most Dogs don’t share my views on that, but I want you to know that if somebody makes advances on you without your consent or gets rough on you without your permission, you can come to me for protection and I’ll seek what redress is possible.”

“That’s very gallant of you.” For the first time, Okha found herself being sincere with this Dog who seemed to be a mongrel by the standards of his own profession. “How did you come to care so much about us lowly entertainers?” 

“I was born on the wrong side of the late Lord of Haryse’s bed.” Nestor didn’t seem ashamed to admit that he was a lord’s by-blow. “That taught me to be sympathetic to flower girls, doxies, and entertainers of all kinds.” 

Before Okha could respond to this, Nestor slid a fold of parchment between her fingers. A surge like the tide rolling in ripped through her as their skin brushed, and she was almost distracted enough to miss his explanation. “Here is my name and kennel address. Even if you don’t have anything to report to me, you’re invited to stop by any time”– his gaze flicked over her in a way that made it clear he hadn’t fallen for her trick after all–“Amber or should I say Okha?” 

“Amber when I’m in my dress.” Okha felt her face flame with how easily he had seen through her disguise. “Okha when I’m in man’s clothes.”

“I’ll remember that, Amber.” Nestor bowed to her before taking his leave of her house. “May we meet again soon whether you are dressed as Amber or Okha.”


End file.
